User blog:Sroczynski/Lets make a record of our profile page!
I'm afraid this is not the last attack of Pie, so lets make a record of our profile page! If he destroy our profile page again, then we can change it back easily. No matter how "powerful" he is, he couldn't delete our blog, right?! 'About me' My name is Sroczynski, and I'm from Hong Kong. I like to edit wikia, especially Final Destination Wiki and Lostpedia . I'm also the admin of Lostpedia(Chinese) and Final Destination Wiki(Chinese). I have lots of experience on editing wikia, and I like to create template. In addition, I'm a big fans of Final Destination series. I like to collect the stills(of course in high-definition and no trademark!) from the movies, and I even searching them every day to see if there are any stills that still not in my collection. Now, I've got a lot of rare stills from the movies. But sadly, I still looking for some stills, which I know they exist but still not found a high-definition version. So, if someone like to collect the stills too, lets share to see if any stills we don't have. ^^ 'My posters collection' 'Final Destination' Final-Destination 0c20feee.png| Poster 1 Poster 1 (credless).png| Poster 1 (No credit) Final Destination1.png| Poster 1 (Textless) Poster 2.png| Poster 2 dimg1.png| Poster 3 Poster 3 (tagless).png| Poster 3 (No tagline) Poster 3 (credless).png| Poster 3 (No tagline / credit) Poster 3 (castless).png| Poster 3 (No tagline / credit / cast) Final-Destination_6a02ae6f.png| Poster 3 (Textless) Final-Destination_c787cb28.png| Poster 4 Poster 3 (textless).png| Poster 4 (Textless) 'Final Destination 2' Poster 1.png| Poster 1 FD2 Poster 1 (credless).png| Poster 1 (No credit) Poster 1 (tagless).png| Poster 1 (No credit / tagline) Poster 1 (textless).png| Poster 1 (textless) Final-Destination-2_25cea31a.png| Poster 2 Poster 2 (tagless).png| Poster 2 (No tagline) Final-Destination-2_d274e134 (1).png| Poster 2 (Textless) 'Final Destination 3' Poster.png| Poster Poster (textless).png| Poster (textless) Final destination 3 poster reversed version.png| Poster (Reversed) 'The Final Destination' Poster 1.jpg| Poster 1 Poster 1 (textless).jpg| Poster 1 (Textless) The final destination poster 2.jpg| Poster 2 Poster 2 (credless).png| Poster 2 (No credit / tagline) Poster 2 (textless).jpg| Poster 2 (Textless) 'Final Destination 5' FD5 Poster 1.png| Poster 1 FD5 Poster 1 (textless).jpg| Poster 1 (Textless) FD5 Poster 2.jpg| Poster 2 FD5 Poster 2 (textless).jpg| Poster 2 (Textless) Final-Destination-5_ca5fa703.jpg| Poster 3 (Textless 1) Final-Destination-5_58d580e9.jpg| Poster 3 (Textless 2) Poster 4.jpg| Poster 4 Poster 4 (textless).jpg| Poster 4 (Textless) 'My stills collection' 'Final Destination' 20056416126_929706.png| Alex on bed 1 final555.png| Alex on bed 2 destination-finale-2000-07-g.png| Alex before aboard the plane FD1stills-0004.png| Alex see through the window 1 FD1stills-0005.png| Alex see through the window 2 destination-finale-2000-09-g.png| Ms. Lewton screaming d.png| Mr. Lewton in panic FD1stills-0007.png| Alex in panic destination-finale-2000-01-g.png| After the Premonition final576.png| The argue on the plane 1 final575.png| The argue on the plane 2 fd13_L.png| Carter and Terry sat together FinalDestination-Stills_016.png| Clear alone destination-finale-2000-03-g.png| Alex visited Clear FD1stills-0019.png| Unreleased deleted scene FinalDestination-Stills_015.png| Unreleased deleted scene fd_still007.png| The argue at Coffee Beanery 1 fd_still005.png| The argue at Coffee Beanery 2 200564161235_6624208.png| Behind the scene photo ph01_04_l.png| Terry was hit by a bus fd_still006.png| Right after Terry's death Finaldestination photos 902.jpg| Ms. Lewton found Alex 1 FD1stills-0025 (2).png| Ms. Lewton found Alex 2 20056416164_458974.png| Looking at Ms. Lewton's house destination-finale-2000-02-g.png| Behind the scene photo FD1stills-0030.png| Carter inside his car FD1stills-0041.png| Alex's head FinalDestination-Stills 012.png| Clear in danger 1 200564161153 1892005.png| Clear in danger 2 'Final Destination 2' 73.png| After the Premonition 72.png| Kimberly and Thomas arguing FD2stills-0011.png| Right before Tim was killed final-destination-2-857810l.png| Tim's lifeless body 75.png| Nora stuck between the lift doors finaldestination2-headless_lg.png| Saving Nora FinalDestination2-Stills_012.png| Blood on Clear and Kat destination-finale-2-03-08-g.png| Behind the scene photo destination-finale-2-03-02-g.png| Kat surprised 'Final Destination 3' Destination-finale-3-2006-65-g.png| High Dive 1 FD3stills-0004.png| High Dive 2 Final-Destination-3 86a26428.png| After playing the High Dive Final-Destination-3 03e60bca.jpg| Kevin and Carrie at the park Final-Destination-3 20313a3a.jpg| Lewis at the park Final-Destination-3_1dad98c7.png| Frankie at the park Destination-finale-3-2006-70-g.png| Devil's Flight 1 Destination-finale-3-2006-73-g.png| Devil's Flight 2 FD3stills-0013.png| Devil's Flight 3 Final-Destination-3 2e32a547.png| Outside the Devil's Flight FD3stills-0027.png| Behind the scene photo FD3stills-0028.png| Behind the scene photo Final-Destination-3 2812a39b.png| Ashley waiting in line FD3stills-0022.png| Erin waiting in line Final-Destination-3 68c92cfe.jpg| Wendy on the roller coaster Final-Destination-3 dbe99362.jpg| Devil's Flight take off Final-Destination-3 e4f24eb2.jpg| Erin was being slapped Final-Destination-3 c00e3870.jpg| Unreleased deleted scene FD3stills-0052.png| Unreleased deleted scene Final-Destination-3 07f19d3b.jpg| Unreleased deleted scene Final-Destination-3_48a89a1f.png| Unreleased deleted scene FD3stills-0053.png| Behind the scene photo FD3stills-0054.png| Ian and Erin at school FD3stills-0058.png| Ashley and Ashlyn at school Final-Destination-3 f2b844d6.jpg| Wendy at home FD3stills-0065.png| Before tanning FD3stills-0067.png| Ashley screaming FD3stills-0070.png| Ian and Erin at the funeral FD3stills-0072.png| Erin at the funeral Destination-finale-3-2006-39-g.png| Wendy visited Jason's grave 1 FD3stills-0074.png| Wendy visited Jason's grave 2 Destination-finale-3-2006-28-g.png| Frankie in his car destination-finale-3-2006-32-g.png| Frankie's death 1 destination-finale-3-2006-93-g.png| Frankie's death 2 FD3stills-0094.png| Finding signs and clues destination-finale-3-2006-24-g.png| After Lewis was killed FD3stills-0109.png| Saving Ian 2006 final destination 3 008.png| Erin screaming FD3stills-0111.png| Erin's death FD3stills-0115.png| Seeing the photos FD3stills-0117.png| Wendy was shocking FD3stills-0130.png| Blood on Wendy's face 'The Final Destination' 2009_final_destination_4_009.png| Hunt at the racetrack fd446.png| Nadia at the racetrack Fd440.png| The Lanes at the racetrack Fd445.png| Overjoy 2009 final destination 4 010.png| Behind the scene photo fd447.png| Andy and Nadia at the racetrack 6flipfrontstraight.png| Behind the scene photo Fd450.png| The disaster was happening fd448.png| Carter and Cynthia in danger Nadia deleted death scene.png| Nadia's death in deleted scene 041518m7.png| Leaving from the speedway fd426.png| Unreleased deleted scene fd436.png| The couple at the memorial 21492.png| Carter was burning alive fd449.png| Lori calling Janet fd438.png| Samantha in Salon Dante 2009_final_destination_4_999.png| Before Samantha was killed 21494.png| Finding who is next Fd424.png| Andy nearly got killed fd430.png| Hunt at the country club fd432.png| Janet at the car wash 1 fd433.png| Janet in the car wash 2 21491.png| Janet in the car wash 3 Fd431.png| Nick in deleted scene 2009 final destination 4 007.png| Lori was saving Janet 0sijgdf.png| Unreleased deleted scene fd439.png| Janet in deleted scene 21419.png| The cowboy was fleeing Fd444.png| Janet in the cinemag 2009 final destination 4 001.png| After the cinema exploded Kinopoisk ru-Final-Destination 2C-The-987111.png| Janet's death in the cinema Fd429.png| Fleeing from the mall 21178.png| Lori's blood on Nick's face Fd428.png| Lori and Janet in alternate ending 2009_final_destination_4_014.png| Unreleased deleted scene Fd427.png| Lori and Janet in alternate ending 'Final Destination 5' Candice and Peter.png| Candice and Peter talked FD5-00452.jpg| Before the trip FD5-00619.jpg| Watching Candice fell FINAL-DESTINATION-5-5--4e3120a49ad3e56dd6bd9e59-17.jpg| Watching the bus went down final_destination_5_movie_image_01.jpg| Sam helped Olivia FD5-04969.jpg| Agent Block questioning FD5-03788.jpg| Before the memorial FD5-03603.jpg| During the memorial FD5-04166.jpg| Candice before she died FINAL-DESTINATION-5-5--4e3120a49ad3e56dd6bd9e59-16.jpg| Candice's death 1 large_566025.png| Candice's death 2 FD5-03195.jpg| After Isaac was killed FD5-03514r.jpg| Bludworth after Isaac died FD5-03305r.jpg| Talking to Bludworth Destination-finale-5-final-destination-5-final-destination-5-31-08-2011-2-13-g.png| Roy's death FD5-02158.jpg| Peter talked to Dennis Destination-finale-5-final-destination-5-final-destination-5-31-08-2011-2-9-g.png| Dennis's death final_destination_5_movie_image_emma_bell_01.jpg| Molly kept silent large_566024.png| Sam killed Peter FD5-04928.jpg| Believed they had cheated Death Category:Blog posts